zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shou Tucker
Shou Tucker (ショウ・タッカー, Shō Takkā) jest pomniejszym antagonistą w mandze i anime Fullmetal Alchemist. Jest Państwowym Alchemikiem, który podobno stworzył chimerę ze zdolnością mówienia, i odwiedzają go Edward i Alphonse Elric. Jednak podczas pobytu w posiadłości Tuckera bracia odkrywają przerażającą prawdę stojącą za jego dziełem. I w przeciwieństwie do swojego odpowiednika z anime z 2003 roku, ta wersja Shou Tuckera jest znacznie bardziej pokręcona i jeszcze bardziej sadystyczna w stosunku do swojej pracy. Biografia W oryginalnej mandze i serii Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood z 2009 roku Shou Tucker został przedstawiony jako alchemik działający pod jurysdykcją Roya Mustanga w East City i odniósł się do braci Elric ze względu na jego ekspansywną pracę w dziedzinie bioalchemii. Bracia zostają w jego posiadłości i zaprzyjaźniają się z jego młodą córką Niną i psem Aleksandrem. Tucker wspomina, że dwa lata temu jego żona opuściła ich z powodu stresu w pracy, ku wielkiej nadziei Niny, że pewnego dnia wróci. Następnego dnia stworzył rozmawiającą chimerę, która zapewniła mu licencję Państwowego Alchemika - chociaż jedyne jej słowa to: „Chcę umrzeć”. Niestety, chimera zmarła niedługo potem, odmawiając jedzenia. Zestresowany chęcią zachowania licencji, Tucker idzie do swojego laboratorium, a później informuje braci Elric, że z powodzeniem stworzył kolejną mówiącą chimerę. Edward, który wcześniej miał coraz większe podejrzenia co do działań Tuckera, pyta o strasznie bliski czas odejścia jego żony i stworzenia samobójczej chimery, ujawniając, że Tucker użył własnej żony do stworzenia jej. Obawy potwierdziły się i Edward ze złością ujawnia wniosek, że Tucker wykorzystał Ninę i Aleksandra do stworzenia tej nowej mówiącej chimery (która nazywa Edwarda „Wielkim Bratem”). Rozwścieczony Edward brutalnie bije Tuckera, który z zadowoleniem zadeklarował, że są do siebie podobni w pogoni za wiedzą i alchemicznymi przestępstwami, porównując swoje użycie Niny i Aleksandra w tworzeniu chimer do Elriców, którzy próbują wskrzesić martwą matkę. Alphonse powstrzymuje Edwarda przed zabiciem alchemika i obaj zatrzymują Tuckera w areszcie domowym. Jednak niedługo później Scar pojawia się w posiadłości, w celu wymordowania każdego Państwowego Alchemika. Zabijając strażników na zewnątrz, Scar chwyta twarz Tuckera i zabija go przypływem alchemicznej energii, która wysadziła jego narządy w środku. Widząc chimerę Niny/Aleksandra jako udręczoną duszę, szybko ją uśmierca, z żalem twierdząc, że nie da się ich przywrócić do dawnej postaci. Tucker pojawia się na krótko w późniejszym koszmarze Edwarda, oskarżając go o to, że jest potworem za przestępstwo próby ożywienia matki. Jego wrażenia na temat braci powracają również w anime, szczególnie w tym, jak Alphonse przysięga, że nigdy nie pozwoli zabić innego przyjaciela/sojusznika z ich powodu. Charakterystyka Wygląd Shou jest przeciętnie zbudowanym mężczyzną w średnim wieku. Ma on bardzo krótkie, rude włosy i lekki zarost. Zawsze nosi okrągłe okulary. Osobowość Początkowo Shou jest człowiekiem o łagodnym usposobieniu i wyjątkowo rozmownym. Kiedy ma dookoła gości, przyjmuje grzeczną i rycerską osobowość oraz wydaje się być całkiem miłą i przyjemną osobą. Jednak, jak jego córka Nina zaczyna być świadoma, okazuje się, że często ma on większe zainteresowanie swoją pracą niż rodziną. Shou jest tak naprawdę dotknięty sceptycyzmem z powodu systematycznego dochodzenia, które daje jakiekolwiek nieosiągalne wyniki. Widać również, że jest niezwykle egoistyczny, próżny, zdesperowany i manipulacyjny. Aby zdobyć kwalifikacje jako Państwowy Alchemik, miał on ochotę skrzywdzić swoją żonę, a później córkę, w trosce głównie o to, aby utrzymać tytuł alchemika z obawy przed powrotem do życia w ubóstwie i smutku. Po tym, jak jego okropne czyny wyszły na jaw, Shou staje się zauważalnie bezlitosny i zamiast wykazywać wyrzuty sumienia stwierdza, że jest to tylko postęp naukowy, dostosowuje się do panującego poziomu tylko po to, by pozostać Państwowym Alchemikiem. Relacje Edward Elric - Edward początkowo podziwia Tuckera, jednak kiedy odkrywa, co zrobił ze swoją córką i żoną, omal go nie zabija. Nina Tucker - Nina bardzo kocha swojego ojca, jednak bała się, kiedy kłócił się on z jej mamą. Niewiele wiadomo o tym, co się dzieje kiedy zmienia ją w chimerę. Edward jednak twierdzi, że w spojrzeniu Niny jest strach i smutek. Ojciec wmówił jej, że mama wyjechała. Martwa żona - niewiele o tym wiadomo, jednak z tego, co mówiła Nina, często się kłócili. Shou zmienił ją w chimerę (łącząc ją z papugą), a ta powtarzała ,,zabij mnie". Ciekawostki * Każdy tom mangi kończy się małym panelem omake pokazującym ważne postacie, które zmarły w poszczególnych rozdziałach. Tucker wyróżnia się tym, że jest pokazywany jako osoba krzycząca w piekle w przeciwieństwie do każdej innej postaci, nawet w przeciwieństwie do takich postaci jak Envy i Gluttony, którzy idą do nieba jako anioły. * Wątek Tuckera został tylko częściowo przeniesiony do gry wideo Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir w trzecim rozdziale „The Tucker Mystery”. Al i Edward nie spotykają go, ponieważ sam Tucker nie pojawia się w grze, dlatego, że został już zabity przez Scara - chociaż bracia znajdują jego okulary i ogromną kałużę krwi. Odkrywają jego działania poprzez pamiętnik, który, jak zauważa Edward, „został napisany przez kogoś o niezdrowym umyśle”. Galeria Plik:Tuckerandnina.jpg|Tucker i Nina chimera Plik:Shou beaten up.jpg|Shou pobity przez Edwarda Kategoria:Fullmetal Alchemist Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z anime Kategoria:Czyste Zło Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Twórcy zła Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Bez akcji Kategoria:Pośmiertni Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Jednorazowi Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Rodzice en:Shou Tucker Kategoria:Lekarze Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Chciwi Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Dark Fantasy Kategoria:Mistrzowie potworów Kategoria:Gnębiciele